Somewhere Only We Know
by Ulysess Mcgriff
Summary: Will's confession to Tessa leaves her confused and torn between the two parabatai: Will and Jem.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa closed her book and set it down on her lap as she looked at the grey skies looming above London. Fall was just starting and the orange leaves of the trees exhibited their colours with such intensity she couldn't help but smile.

She turned her gaze away from the sky and turned to the open field in front of her. Unlike Central Park this particular park was almost bare; there were only a couple of children playing tag and Will standing beside a tree that was almost bare.

_Will._

His angular cheek bones and alluring jaws reminded her of a statue of an angel standing on one of the churches around the city. His hands was crossed in front of his chest and his piercing eyes was on the lookout for anything suspicious.

Tessa was snapped back from her daydreaming when she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it inside here jeans' pocket and unlocked her phone. The screen said it was a text message from Jessamine. She opened the text message and immediately sighed. The text message read: "How's your date? Don't go too far!"

_It isn't a date! _She wanted to yell at her phone, but didn't. She texted Jessamine that it isn't a date, it was just a simple mission: Find the demon lurking in this park and go back to the Institute.

Thinking she wanted to go for a walk, Tessa stood up, with the book in her hands, and walked towards Will. He spotted her from a distance and waved at her. He was wearing a black shirt under a thick jacket and his black hair was ruffled from the breeze that was blowing.

"Got bored of the book? Strange." Will said as Tessa stood beside him under the tree.

Another cool breeze blew and the autumn leaves fell to the ground in the most gentle way. "I'm not bored of it, on the contrary I quite like it." She replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Will didn't reply he just turned his gaze at the surroundings with a devilish smirk.

Tessa knitted her brows together. _Is he mad at me? _She wondered. "What time is it anyway?" She asked just to break the inconvenient silence between them.

Will looked back at her again and down to his wristwatch. "It's 3:30 in the afternoon. Why?" He replied with a blank expression.

_What is he think right now? _She wondered again. His expression made difficult for her to decipher what's going on with him. His bitter expression, his blank tones even his dishevelled hair made Tessa frustrated, yet at the same time curious.

Days ago he told Tessa about how he feels about her. They were at a small coffee shop taking a break from training when he suddenly took her hand and said, "Tessa, I like you."

Tessa didn't know what to say. She sat there, with her hands warmly caressed between Will's, with here mouth open. They went dead silent for a good half a second before Will realized that she clearly doesn't know what to say, and so did he. He hastily stood up and left the coffee shop. Tessa only sat there, she could fell her face get warm, with the words "What have I gotten myself into?" racing around her head.

Immediately Jem's image popped inside her head. _Jem must not know about this._ She thought.

Now, both of them were standing under a tree in a park on a cloudy day with that horrible awkward feeling hanging above them. _This day could not get any worse._ She thought and took a long sigh before going back to her bench to read again.

After a few hours the London sun has set and the park started to get dark. Will suggested that they go back to the Institute because in can be hard to fight demons when it's dark. "Will, I know you're just concerned about me. I can see all over your eyes!" Tessa said to Will.

"What? No I'm not concerned, why would I be concerned you know how to defend yourself!" Will replied. "I simply just want to go back because I'm tired."

"Hm." Were Tessa's only reply. "Okay, let's go back to the Institute _if_ you promise that you're not going to tell Jem about you're little "confession" to me." Tessa added and made it clear that something was going between Tessa and Jem

Will felt a pang of sadness inside his chest, but managed to still agree with her upsetting conditions.

"That's settled then, let's go back to the Institute." Tessa said and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa woke up to the sound of faint knocking on her door. She yawned and opened her eyes. Her room was dimly lit, only the filtered sunlight coming through the dusty window. "Who is it?" She asked as she stretched her arms and yawned again.

"It's Jem. Breakfast is ready." Jem said behind the closed the door.

Tessa got off the bed and walked droopily towards the door. She opened it revealing Jem, who was wearing a blue shirt and faded jeans, with a gentle smile on his face. "Good morning." Jem greeted.

She smiled in return and said. "I'll be right there with you. Just give me a minute." She said and closed the door to change. She took out a floral yellow dress from her closet and paired it with her purple Converse. She combed her hair and tied it into a neat ponytail.

After she got ready she went to open the door and saw Jem having a conversation with Will. _Oh no, not so early in the morning._ She thought and gulped. "Hey guys! Good Morning." She greeted.

Both turned towards her. Jem took her hand and kissed it causing Tessa to blush and also notice Will looking away. "You look absolutely beautiful!" Jem said.

"Thank you." Tessa said before returning her gaze at Will, who was still looking away. _Oh Will, don't feel sad. _She said to herself. "Why don't go to the dining room, I'm hungry." She added.

~o~

They arrived at dining room just in time to see Charlotte reading the daily newspaper and Jessamine eating her French toast and sipping a cup of Chamomile tea. "Good morning." Will greeted before taking a seat in front of Jessamine. Tessa sat beside Jessamine while Jem sat in front of her. "Where is Henry?" Tessa asked while taking a piece of French toast.

Charlotte placed the newspaper beside her plate. "He's still asleep. He was in his workshop until 3 o'clock in the morning." She said bitterly and mumbled something under her breathe.

"Oh, okay." Tessa said before eating her breakfast.

"So Tess, how was your date with will yesterday?" Jessamine asked as she took a sip from her tea.

Tessa stiffened and looked at Jem, who was giving her a confused look, and to Will, who was pretending not to hear the conversation. "As you may know Jessamine it wasn't a date. Will and I were on the park yesterday because Charlotte ordered us to looks for a demon lurking around their somewhere." She explained and took another bite from her toast.

"Sure it is, Tess, I saw you two yesterday talking under a tree!" Jessamine said with a sly smile on her face.

Tessa sighed in exasperation. "You were yesterday? What were doing there? And we were just talking to pass the time, by the way." She replied.

"Just… taking in some fresh air." Jessamine replied as she hummed the tune of I won't give up by Jason Mraz and left the room.

When the door closed Tessa looked at Jem. "What's that about?" She asked him.

"Well," Jem started. "It looks like our Jessamine found a guy. Good for her." Jem added and drank his tea. "Oh, and Charlotte may I ask you to give Tessa a day off?"

Tessa stared at him in confusion "What? Why?" She asked.

Jem looked into her eyes and said, "I want to show you something."


End file.
